The present invention relates to a mixing block or arrangement for a combustible gas mixture fed to a combustion chamber of a device for treating workpieces. In the particularly related known installations for thermal deburring of workpieces a chemical process occurs due to the influence of heat. The material to be deburred is oxidized with oxygen and burnt. The heat shock which is required for deburring is generated by burning off a combustion gas-oxygen mixture, whereby hydrogen or natural gas or methane may be used as a combustion gas, for example so that the required energy is released and the gas mixture must be compressed before the igniting. This is usually performed with the aid of dosaging cylinders and gas push by the pistons of the cylinders. The admixing of the gas components and igniting of the gas mixture is performed in a mixing block which contains an ignition device for igniting the gas mixture as well as a mixing chamber.
The proper igniting and rapid combustion of the gas mixture depends, among others, decisively from a good uniform admixing of the gas components in the area of location of the ignition device and the combustion chamber of the work piece finishing chamber. It is known from DE-OS No. 30 15 393 that to improve the mixture preparation in that the feeding lines for the gas components discharge tangentially into the mixing space designed as a bore of the mixing chamber. Thus, a strong twisted flow is generated and thereby an intensive admixing of the gas components. Such a mixing block is relatively volumnious and correspondingly expensive in the geometry of the feeding lines and the mixing chamber, caused by the tangential input for the gas components.